Wedding Night
by Ukdallasfan
Summary: My imagined wedding night for JR and Sue Ellen :)
1. Chapter 1

Dinner had been served and the speeches had been made, JR's touchingly heartfelt where his new bride was concerned. It wasn't often that he was open about his feelings so to hear him speak of his pride and amazement at seeing Sue Ellen as she began to walk down the aisle pleased her immensely.

As the band started up JR took his new wife's hand and led her to the dancefloor. The couple had danced together regularly during their courtship and therefore looked comfortable as the assembled guests looked on. At an appropriate juncture JR signalled to his father that it was time. Jock held out his arm for Patricia followed by Bobby for Miss Ellie. Joining the newlyweds on the dancefloor, followed eventually by other guests, the party rapidly fell into full swing.

JR kissed Sue Ellen and drew her closer. "I'm glad we waited" he whispered to her softly. "Tonight, I get to make you mine." Sue Ellen felt a mixture of nerves and excitement as her husband twirled her around the floor. She and Paula had discussed what the first time would be like shortly before the wedding. "Don't expect too much" her friend had warned her. "Once you get to know each other more it gets much better."

Her mother had given her different advice, advice that had made her cringe whenever she thought about it. Patricia had made sex sound like some terrible chore that a wife had to put up with to avoid her husband straying. When the topic of her wedding trousseau had been raised Sue Ellen quickly told her mother that it was all sorted, the thought of going into the city with her mother to make the necessary purchases too awful to contemplate. In the end, it was Paula and one of her other former sorority friends who had gone with her, giggling as they tried to decide what would be appropriate and pleasing to JR.

Her thoughts turned to the content of her suitcases neatly packed and waiting upstairs together with an overnight bag for their first night which was to be spent in a suite at The Mansion. She had begged JR for a clue as to their honeymoon destination only to be brick walled by him. "Pack for warm weather" was all he had to say whenever she attempted to persuade him that if she didn't know where they were going how could she be sure to bring the proper attire.

At six thirty, after dancing and socialising with their guests, the couple made their way inside. "I will see you in half an hour, honey" JR told her. "The car will be here by then." Sue Ellen made her way to the guestroom that had been her usual bedroom whenever she stayed at Southfork and JR entered what would now become their marital bedroom. As she closed the door her eyes fell on the clothing laid out for her on the bed.

Taking one last twirl in the mirror, trying to imprint how she looked in her wedding gown on her memory for all time, she then moved to the centre of the room and began unbuttoning herself at the back. The final few buttons proved to be a stretch for her but, eventually, the gown fell to the floor, a heap of the finest satin, to be packaged up and kept pristine possibly for their daughter one day. She placed it on a hanger to be dealt with later by Miss Ellie and picked up the navy shift dress which, together with matching jacket and ladylike court shoes, constituted her going away outfit.

She emerged dead on seven, looking every inch the wealthy, young married woman she now was. JR was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs with the rest of the family. "Perfect!" Miss Ellie announced, handing Sue Ellen her bridal bouquet. "Your bags are all in the car. It's time." The family came out first with JR and Sue Ellen hand-in- hand behind. As instructed, the female guests were assembled ready for the throwing of the bouquet. Sue Ellen's college friends jostled excitedly for position hoping to be the one to catch it but there was really only one person that deserved the prize and Sue Ellen had a game plan. Eying up where Paula stood to judge the distance Sue Ellen turned her back and tossed the flowers in what she hoped would be the right direction. Cheers went up as she turned to see her best friend clutching the blooms, blushing and giggling as her boyfriend, Roger, looked on.

To rapturous applause the newly married couple, bade the family farewell, waved and got into the limousine. Jock shot JR a meaningful glance as he allowed Sue Ellen to step into the vehicle first. "Yes sir" he responded, feeling the weight of expectation upon him. Not that he felt remotely ready for a child just yet, he was only just married and wanted to enjoy his young bride first, he pondered as he waved cheerily for the last time before the driver set off.

They held hands in the car all the way to the hotel, kissing tenderly every now and again, happy that the day had gone off so well. Once they arrived they were greeted obsequiously by the manager before being taken straight up to the honeymoon suite. Tipping the bell-boy generously JR felt as though he was about to burst, the anticipation almost unbearable. Steady on, he told himself as he and his new wife took in their surroundings.

As ordered there was champagne on ice and two exquisite crystal flutes set on a silver tray on the dresser. The four-poster bed was strewn with yellow rose petals and the suite was infused with the scent of the dozens of lilies and orchids that adorned it. Sue Ellen clasped her hands in delight as JR opened the champagne, figuring that a drink might just take the edge off their nerves.

He handed a glass to her. "Here's to us!" he toasted, clinking his flute gently against hers. Sue Ellen smiled shyly. JR leant against the dresser and beckoned to her to come to him. Nervously she approached him. He pulled her into his body and kissed her passionately before demanding that she go and change. "You will be gentle with me, won't you JR?" she asked anxiously as she set the champagne down and went for her overnight bag. "Trust me sugar, the last thing I would ever want to do is hurt you."

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Sue Ellen emerged shyly from the bathroom. Wearing a classy yet sexy white, lace trimmed negligee, her hair falling loosely around her shoulders, she looked beautiful, JR mused as he beckoned her to him. "Don't be afraid" he told her, taking her hand in his and leading her to the bed. She noted that he had removed his tie and loosened the collar of his shirt but no more. His eyes glistened in the lamp light and he smiled at her reassuringly.

"Here you are, drink this" he told her, handing her the half- finished glass of champagne. She sat on the side of the bed sipping her drink as he started to undress. She gulped slightly with nerves as he unclothed himself confidently and unashamedly. He'd done this many times before, she reckoned. Tonight, for her, however, this was the first time she had ever seen him or any other man for that matter, naked.

Before he had removed everything, he sat down by her, took her face in his hands and kissed her. "I love you Mrs Ewing, you do know that don't you?" he asked, pausing to gaze into her eyes. Sue Ellen nodded in acknowledgment. Yes, there had been times when she had doubted his feelings for her, convinced that all he wanted was to get her into bed and then move on to the next woman who took his fancy, but, tonight, from the way he looked at her, the way he was with her, she knew.

"Now, this is real pretty but it needs to come off" he told her, slipping the straps of her negligee from her shoulders, delivering feather light kisses to them instead. His touch was electric, sending shivers down her spine. Instinctively she stood, permitting the garment to fall to the floor. JR gasped, thrilled by her appearance, consumed by lust. "Oh yeah, sugar, you are just amazing" he complimented her before pulling her back down onto the bed.

Thirty minutes later and it was over. She had let him take the lead, submitted to him totally, put her hands where he showed her, responded to his kisses and his touch, oh how good was his touch, and now she was, indeed, his. As he held her in his arms she reflected on Paula's words of wisdom about it getting better, becoming deeper and more pleasurable the more that they got used to each other and worked out what the other liked. Not that it hadn't been wonderful though, because it had. They were just married and they truly belonged to each other now. More than that, he had made her a woman.

JR looked into her eyes. She smiled. "Will you teach me?" she asked. He raised an eyebrow quizzically. "How to please you? How to make you feel good?" JR chuckled. "What we just did made me feel really good, darlin. I know what you mean though and I have a feeling that you're going to be a quick learner!"

He pulled her closer. "Come on, let's snuggle down and go to sleep. We have to be at the airport for eight." "Please tell me where we are going?" she begged, unable to wait for a moment longer. "It's a surprise! One I think you are going to like though" he admonished her, turning her over onto his side so that he could spoon her.

She closed her eyes and tried to get to sleep but the excitement of the day combined with what they had just done together wouldn't permit her. Within minutes JR's breathing had changed and she realised he was asleep. Closing her eyes, she cast her mind back to the day, from getting up that morning to her first experience of love-making it had been wonderful. She was lucky to have met JR, serendipity that participation in the Miss Texas pageant only to appease her mother, had led to this. Deciding that it must have been fate, she eventually succumbed and fell asleep, her husband's arms around her.

JR gently shook Sue Ellen's shoulder. For a few seconds, she didn't know where she was. Then she remembered. In the early hours he had woken her, needing her again, and, that time, it had been better, more natural, playful at the start but then descending into something much more intense. She knew she had pleased him and, in turn, he had given her pleasure too. Sitting up in bed she no longer felt self-conscious, JR having explored every inch of her body and she his.

"It's time to get up, honey" he told her. "We need to get to the airport." She rose watched by JR, delighted that she made no attempt to cover herself up and stepped into the shower. Fifty minutes later they were both ready, bags packed and excited to go. JR took her hand in the limo and kissed her cheek. "We are going to have two whole weeks to spend all by ourselves" he whispered to her. She knew all too well what he meant. "I know, yesterday was just marvellous but this is going to be the best part, having you all to myself" she responded. "Now, please tell me where we are going? I can't wait a moment longer. The suspense is killing me!"

JR shook his head. "In just a few more minutes we'll be at the airport and then you will know." She put her head on his shoulder and sighed. JR Ewing was a lot of things, that she realised, but his stubbornness was something else. That was probably why he was so successful and, for that, she supposed that she could only be thankful.

As the vehicle drew closer to Departures her heart started to beat more quickly. This was it, they were finally going on the honeymoon she dreamed of. The limo pulled over into an unloading bay, the driver got out and began quickly lifting out the bags, smiling to himself about the weight of what was almost certainly the bride's luggage.

JR took Sue Ellen's hand and helped her out of the vehicle. They entered the Departures Hall and she scanned the banks of check-in desks hoping for a clue. JR led the way to the First- Class line of a flight that bore a sign as headed for Costa Rica. Sue Ellen squealed and threw her arms around him, delighted.

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

The helicopter skimmed acres of lush, green rainforest headed for the coast. Sue Ellen gripped JR's hand causing him to smile. Suddenly the hotel came into view. Framed by a wide expanse of turquoise ocean and white sand this newly-built resort was quickly establishing a reputation for exceptional service and luxury.

Sue Ellen gasped at the view. JR smiled once more, this time smugly. The use of an upmarket travel agent appeared to have paid off. He would never have thought about travelling to a place like this on his own, he pondered.

The pilot set the helicopter down on the hotel pad. "Welcome to paradise" he told them as he shut down the engine and waited for the blades to come to a halt. "JR!" Sue Ellen exclaimed. "This is amazing!" The pilot opened the door and helped Sue Ellen out. Immediately the couple were greeted by the general manager. "Mr and Mrs Ewing, congratulations on your marriage. The villa is all ready for you. Please?" He gestured to an awaiting golf buggy onto the back of which the bell-boy was already loading their bags.

Speeding smoothly through the resort Sue Ellen watched in amazement as one spectacular view followed another. Finally, they halted outside a large villa with a thatched roof. The boy opened the door for them and then retreated to fetch their bags.

Sue Ellen walked in first and looked around her. The living area, painted bright white with splashes of colourful, tastefully positioned accessories led to a large bedroom dominated by a huge bed. To the left was the bathroom in the middle of which was a sunken bathtub, easily big enough for two, she fantasised. Letting her wander around first, JR then opened the patio doors. A swimming pool glimmered in the sunshine but it was what lay beyond that took her breath away. "We have our own private bit of beach" he told her as she threw her arms around him in delight. "Do you like it?" "Oh JR! I've never seen anything like this before. Thank you!" she responded.

They walked back inside. "When would you like the butler to arrive to unpack your cases, Mrs Ewing?" the bell-boy asked. Sue Ellen looked to JR to answer, stuck for words, insufficiently experienced to know what to say. "Oh, not for an hour or so thank you" he replied confidently. "Mrs Ewing and I have had a long journey and need to rest." JR tipped the boy and closed the door behind him. "Butler?" Sue Ellen asked. "Yes honey, we can do as much or as little as we want here. If we wanted we wouldn't even have to see any of the other guests. I want to make the absolute most of our honeymoon."

Taking her hand, he led her to the bedroom. "Speaking of which…." Sue Ellen smiled. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her right at that moment. "I need to take a quick shower first" she informed him. "No, you don't. You smell really good to me" he demanded as he began to unbutton her blouse, a sense of urgency accompanying his actions. She let him undress her, unashamed at letting him see her naked much to his delight, and got into bed. She watched as he deftly took off his clothes, almost embarrassed by her arousal at the sight of him undressed.

He took her in his arms. "Let's take this slow, honey" he commanded as he kissed her softly but then more passionately before wriggling further down under the sheet. "Did you like that?" he asked after he had emerged. "Yes!" she told him, flushed with excitement and then a little embarrassment. Remembering articles that she had read in certain ladies' magazines she asked him if could she return the compliment?

At first, she was unsure of herself. Am I doing this right? She wondered, worried that he might not be enjoying it. However, after a few minutes, his breathing pattern, soft moans and obvious physical response told her that he liked what she was doing.

At risk of being sent over he gently pulled her further up the bed, kissed her and then got on top. As promised, he took things slowly, concentrating on her and her pleasure above his. Whilst the thought of his experience had once intimidated her, now she was more than happy to let him take the lead, to show her, to teach her how making love should be.

Passion alternated with tenderness, rhythm changed and, with it, sensation. Sue Ellen let herself go, no longer shy to express physically how she felt as he took her. Eventually he succeeded, smiling to himself as he gave her what he wanted her to have, for the first time, with him, her husband. Then it was his turn. Grasping her hand in his he let go, groaning her name, released.

As they uncoupled happy, relieved and now sleepy, JR suddenly remembered. "Sue Ellen, we, um, haven't been using anything, you know?" Sue Ellen gazed into his eyes. "I know" she told him. "Don't worry, JR. I'd be more than happy to have your baby." "Yes, but you're so young and this, well, it's just wonderful and I don't know whether I want to change things so soon. I want to enjoy being married to you, just the two of us, at first." "Your daddy doesn't see things quite that way!" she giggled. "I know what he wants and I'm fine about it. He wants a grandchild, a grandson to be precise, as soon as possible. Look, what will be will be. We have two whole weeks here in paradise to enjoy ourselves. Would it really be so bad if I came back from honeymoon pregnant?"

Tbc

 **Thank you for all the reviews. I was worried that this was a bit cheesy but then I suppose there's nothing wrong with a bit of cheese now and again? : )**


	4. Chapter 4

JR watched as Sue Ellen emerged from the water. Pushing her hair away from her face and then wringing it out at the ends between both hands, she reached for a towel. JR made to hand it to her but when she took hold of the end he playfully used it to pull her towards him. Falling onto his lap she giggled before re-positioning herself so that she was straddling him. The feel of her body close to his, her long, lithe legs wrapped around his torso, her skin already warm in the heat of the sun was intoxicating.

She bent forward and kissed him. Their embrace was long, slow and sensual. She tasted like the exotic fruits, the like of which he had never seen before, that she had for breakfast, he reflected, tracing his tongue around the outline of her lips, hungry for more. The temptation to stand up with her still in his arms and make for the bedroom was strong. However, conscious that they had already made love earlier and not wishing to make her feel that was all that defined them as a couple, he exercised restraint.

Sue Ellen gazed into his eyes and gave him a gentle, loving smile. She knew what he really wanted and, later, after lunch, she would give it to him. Right then, however, she was enjoying the warmth of the sun on her skin, tempered from time to time by the cool, refreshing ocean, too much to go indoors.

They had been on honeymoon almost a week. Days and nights melted effortlessly into each other as they got to know each other better, settling for a relaxed routine at their beach villa in paradise. In the morning, they would take breakfast brought to them by their butler on the terrace overlooking the pool. Then they would change into their beachwear and head down to the ocean. Lying on a gigantic cushioned day-bed they would take in the sun alternating with a swim every now and then to cool down. Sometimes they would enter the water together, when JR would take the opportunity to cavort with his new bride, lifting her into his arms before throwing her jokingly into the water, safe in the knowledge that nobody would see them. At other times, like just before, he would watch as she dived gracefully in before swimming further out and then back again, marvelling in her beauty and how lucky he was, finally, to be able to have her.

Lunch would be taken either at the villa or at one of the resort's open-air restaurants. Whilst preferring their privacy for the most part, JR couldn't deny that he gained a certain amount of enjoyment, validation even, in showing his new wife off in public. Make-up free, her hair slightly tousled as it dried off in the sun, a subtle yet sexy sundress accentuating her lightly tanned shoulders, she outshone considerably all the other well-heeled ladies and evidenced his success in life at the same time.

Afternoons would be spent back at the villa where a "siesta" would be the usual suggestion. JR was delighted by Sue Ellen's sensuousness and enthusiasm in bed. Eager to please, to gain praise followed by his declarations of love she responded to him hungrily and passionately, allowing him to take control, her body responding naturally, almost primevally to his attentions.

Now and again he would admonish himself for not treating her exactly like the lady that she undoubtedly was but he couldn't help himself. At times, it felt almost as if he was devouring her, his hands and mouth all over her, taking what he wanted until, satiated, he would fall asleep with her in his arms.

Afterwards they would venture back out to bask in the late afternoon sun, the time that Sue Ellen said she liked the most, when the sun was gentle and less harsh in its warmth. Then, the butler would return to prepare pre-dinner cocktails and serve canapes before they decided where they were going to eat. Most nights they would dine by candlelight, just the two of them, at the villa. Over dinner they discussed things that had never been spoken between them before, secrets that, even during their long courtship, they hadn't had the courage to speak about . Painful childhoods followed by exceedingly high expectations and consequent feelings of inadequacy and failure they were surprised to find they had in common. Not that that mattered anymore, they agreed, because they had each other now. They were married, bound to each other and happy to be so.

Talk would then move on to the future. She looked forward to having children but, although he knew he had no choice whatsoever in the matter, deep down he wasn't as sure. Right then it was wonderful being just the two of them, he worried. He wanted Sue Ellen's complete attention and not to have to share it with anyone else yet, not that he told her how he really felt because there was a possibility that the die was cast and she already was, or would be, pregnant by the time they got home.

Sue Ellen knew the weight of expectation upon them and it didn't bother her. She was young and healthy and perfectly confident that Jock would have the grandson that he craved for only too soon. Plus, now that she knew so much more about what drove and influenced her husband, helping him to improve his position in the family and in Ewing Oil was, in her opinion, a legitimate, wifely aim.

When dinner was over they would move to the living room for a nightcap followed swiftly by bed. JR would wait for his bride to emerge, amused by her insistence on wearing one after another of the negligees that she had bought for their honeymoon, garments that were deftly removed and thrown to the floor within seconds of her getting into bed because they got in the way of what was to follow.

Life was perfect, they were happy and they had all they needed. Most of all they had each other.

Tbc

 **There is only one chapter of this now to go- run out of ideas! : )**


	5. Chapter 5

"It's passed by so quickly. I can't believe that we go home tomorrow" JR commented as he and Sue Ellen relaxed on the beach, the sun beating down on them tempered now and again by a light, refreshing breeze. "Home…" Sue Ellen repeated, now deep in thought. She hadn't really considered what living at Southfork full time would be like. When she visited at the weekend she was treated as a guest. Now she was a member of the family. She would have to work hard to fit in, to integrate, she decided. Her mind then turned to what she and JR had experienced in Costa Rica, complete privacy to do as they liked when they liked. That wouldn't be the case back on the ranch, she mused. She and JR would be expected to behave discreetly, to keep a respectable distance from each other when with the rest of the family. No spontaneous shows of affection between them for fear of gaining the disapproval of her father-in-law, she resolved to herself.

When she and JR were courting they appreciated from the word go that if they wanted to be in the slightest bit intimate together they had to be out of the sight of Jock and Miss Ellie. They would often go for a walk, stopping to sit under a tree together or slipping surreptitiously into a barn where he would take her in his arms and kiss her passionately, often pressing for more but never being given his way. She wondered how making love under her parents-in-law's roof would work out? No crying out in pleasure for them there, like it had been here, she decided somewhat sadly. In the end, she contented herself with the knowledge that there would be other vacations for them, times when they would be free once more to do as they wished, unshackled from the restrictions of life at Southfork.

"Honey?" JR asked, jolting her from her thoughts. "I was just thinking about the wonderful time we have had here and then what it's going to be like for us living as husband and wife at Southfork" she replied, gazing into his bright blue eyes. "I've thought about that too" he told her, reading her thoughts. "It's going to be different but we can make it work. I've told you about the house at the lake, haven't I?" Sue Ellen nodded, remembering the conversation. "Well I reckon that mama will let us have it at the weekend, whenever we want really." Sue Ellen's mood quickly brightened at the prospect. "That would be lovely, JR. I love being with your family but us being alone together, at least for some of the time, would be so special."

She rose to fetch them some water but then felt something. "Excuse me for a moment" she told him, hurrying towards the villa. When she returned, minutes later, she wore a sombre expression. "Sue Ellen, are you alright?" JR asked anxiously. "Yes, well yes and no really" she answered. "There won't be a honeymoon baby for us, JR." He immediately understood the hint, not that women's issues were something that he was ever keen to become involved in.

He took her by the hand and gently pulled her onto the day-bed with him. "It doesn't matter, Sue Ellen." He stroked her face and kissed her, anxious that their final day wouldn't be marred by upset. "Can I be honest?" he asked. She stared into his eyes and waited for him to continue. "I don't want you to get pregnant just yet." Her eyes widened in surprise. All along she had known that as soon as they were married both of them, but JR in particular, would be pressurised to start a family, to produce the heir to the Ewing empire that Jock longed for.

"I thought…" JR stopped her. "You thought that my desire for you was all about that, didn't you? Sue Ellen, you're wrong. I love you and I am hugely attracted to you physically. What we have been doing is because of that, not because I want to meet my daddy's expectations." He kissed her once more, this time more deeply and passionately.

"You've enjoyed it, haven't you?" he asked as the kiss fell away. She nodded vigorously. "There hasn't been anything that we have done that you haven't liked, has there?" "No! I love the way we connect physically. I think we are very compatible, don't you?" "Yes, I'm amazed at the extent to which we seem to know just what the other wants. You're a fast and eager learner, sugar, and I'm one heck of a lucky man. I want us to be able to enjoy married life together for a while longer before a baby comes along. There's more that I have to teach you and I'm looking forward to that immensely" he reassured her.

Slipping the strap of her sundress from her shoulder he began kissing and nuzzling the nape of her neck in that way he knew she liked. She responded to him by moaning gently, shivers running down her spine at his touch. JR paused briefly. "You see? Just what a sensuous woman you are. I can't resist you, Sue Ellen, I just can't." Their lips met once more as she melted into his arms. In her wildest dreams, she had never imagined that being with a man could feel as good as this.

JR leaned over her and gazed into her warm, hazel eyes. "When we get home, I want you to see your doctor. I want us to take precautions, at least for a few months while we get to know each other better, so that we can enjoy being a couple. My parents don't need to know anything. It will be our secret, alright?" he asked. Sue Ellen nodded. "Won't your daddy become frustrated by the absence of a pregnancy?" "He might" JR replied "but I can handle that. This is our life together, Sue Ellen. We will decide when to start a family, not my daddy. We are young and we are in love, we have all the time in the world."

The End


End file.
